1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic jumper wire feeder, and more particularly to an automatic jumper wire feeder which is installed in an apparatus for automatically inserting axial components.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
An apparatus for automatically inserting axial components which automatically inserts axial components, e.g., coaxial components such as resistors, into a printed-wiring board is already known. Such apparatuses are disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,213 and 3,488,672.